houseanddominionfandomcom-20200213-history
Neeran Empire
Neeran Empire, WIP just to get the page up Recent History / Contact with the Factions The Neeran were encountered by the Republic more than a millennium before the Faction wars. Republic starships routinely went missing while exploring their territory until an entire battlegroup was sent in to investigate which likewise vanished. Further flights into the area were forbidden until fifty years later. The Republic was on the verge of defeat at the hands of another species. The Chief Consul took a starship into the Forbidden territory and returned one year later with a Neeran war fleet. Their city ships broke the siege that had recently befallen the capital and routed the aliens. With Neeran assistance the Republic was ultimately able to exterminate the hostile species all data on which has since been classified. Since then the Neeran and the Republic have held an interesting mutual defense treaty. The Republic maintains a quarantine, keeping undesirables out of Neeran space and acting as a first line of defense against invasion. While the Neeran do conduct trade it is done through specific checkpoints which the Republic Navy controls. If the Republic feels an enemy may threaten their continued survival or that of the Neeran they may as the embassy for assistance. This has not been done very often. In the Second Faction War aid was requested of the Neeran and in return they sent one hundred city ships. The Republic provided the most up to date plasma weaponry at the time to help arm them. While many were damaged in the fighting only one of the city ships were destroyed. They returned home after the war and their assistance has not been directly requested since. After the Faction Wars what have been classified as breakaway elements of the Nerran fleets were encountered in the frontier beyond the Pandora Cluster. A number of fleets from the Factions Alliance formed in the wake of the second war were already deployed hunting down remnant forces from the Kavarian Union in the area. They were retasked with wiping out the breakaway forces after being informed the Neeran government had no interest in pursuing them. After several months fighting any survivors fled beyond what is now Shallan space. A similar incident occurred eight years later coinciding with the formation of the Shallan Federation. Factions Alliance ships protected the Shallan homeworlds against attacks by the breakaway Neeran force. The Alliance then deployed long range sensor arrays which helped to protect the borders of Shallan space for some four centuries, warning against against any future attacks. -infiltration of the Pirate Warlords / providing assistance -backstabbing Pirates / attempt to destroy Faction Fleets -Invasion of Shallan space / The War -subsequent offensives -Centri Cluster offensive Member Species Gadaran '''(Ga-dar-an) Humanoid Referred to as "hunchbacks" by the Factions the Gadaran make up a considerable amount of the Neeran infantry forces. In the early stages of the invasion there were few planetary assaults were they were not present. While initially suspected to have little contribution the way of a space forces, it's recently been confirmed that they are now building warships. Intel believes they will soon begin to deploy a new Light cruiser design and a Medium cruiser design. Ships: Conga Corvette, War Drum Class Light Cruiser, Quattro Class Medium cruiser (Quad Cannon) '''Ulgean (Spelling?) Humanoid The Ulgean are one of the more important member species of the Neeran Empire, providing their tough and well armed Battleships. Their personnel are seen aboard most Neeran warships acting as support crew and repair technicians. While less common they are seen among some planetary assault forces operating armored vehicles and shuttles. "They look like a bunch of no neck couch potatoes." -tstg Ships: "Hresvelgr" Assault Frigate, Neeran Battleship, Shoal Medium Escort Trayan Lanky Humanoids that seriously need to eat a sandwich. Ships: Faust corvette, Corsair Attack Cruiser, Nautilus Fast Medium Shallan* Humanoid Ships: Furcula Class Attack Cruiser, Cordate Class ECM Medium "Spiker" / "Scrawl Walkers" Non-Humanoid Ships: Alto Medium Carrier Aladore ??? Ships: Pacifier Frigate,V2 Support ship, BC grade Science ship, Kraken Silver Walkers Species from a world with a caustic atmosphere. Ships: Light Cruisers capable of planetary landing Rekesh Near Kavarian species. Prominent bone ridges protecting parts of the skull. Ships: Attack Frigate, Battleship, Heavy Cruiser Others Misc. Rebels Ships: "Keg" escort carrier Ancient History Ships of the Neeran Empire Small Craft Basic Starfighter / "Pointer" Heavy Interceptor (ISO) Partical Beam Heavy Interceptor "Drop pod" Light Shuttle Corvettes Light Attack ship / "Defender" Light corvette Neeran Attack Corvette / "Ball" Elite Attack corvette / "Ball Plus" / "Elite" FTL Corvette / "Rabbit" / "Football" "Raptor" Assault Corvette (Prototype stage 4039) Frigates "Pacifier" Attack Frigate "Pacifier+" / "Packer" Attack Frigate "Hræsvelgr" / "Hresvelgr" Planetary Assault Ship Attack Cruisers (ACRS) "Bulk Cruiser" Furcula Class "Normandy" "V2" - Support & ECM ship "Corsair" - most common attack cruiser type "Flipper" / "Platypus" Light Cruisers (LCRS) "War Drum" Transports CX Transport / Construction ship BT -"Blockade Runner" / "Neeran Marauder" "Dragon Boat" Transport "Oberon" - "Blockade Runner" / Alt Marauder" BC - Carrier Neeran Battlecruiser BC "??" BC (Spinal mount battleship?) Neeran Battleship "Spade" Neeran Carrier "Trimaran" Battleship Kraken Battlecruiser Medium Fast Medium "Scarecrow" / "Specter" "Nautilus" Type Fast Medium "Archangel" Type Fast Medium (Formerly Delta Medium) Scavenger Custom "Trireme" Medium Big Gun / Quad Gun / Braw Bro Medium "Quattro" "Cordate" ECM "Shoal" Medium Cruiser (in-empire defense cruiser?) "Alto" Medium Carrier Heavy "Harrow" Heavy Mining ship Heavy Tanker Qlippoth Class Heavy Carrier Heavy Cruiser "Bathyal" (Old designation, delete?) / Hecaton Class Compact Heavy Super Heavy Wraith Class Neeran City Ship Super Carrier nickname "Scorcher" "Gun Cruiser" (Built out of crippled super carrier) "Arbalest" Scrap cannon / Repulsor mass driver "Cinquedea" Fast Super Heavy Gunship "Executioner" Quad Gun Super Neeran Command Ship "Apex" 'Station & Platforms' "Spider" Modular Base Trayan Mobile Base Fuel refinery Deep atmosphere fuel refinery Industrial dock & shipyard (Small) Industrial dock & shipyard (Large) double versions of above Super heavy shipyard Gate Defense platforms Rudraksha (Sphere phasing lattics with AM torp launchers Medium gun platform (Quattro gun turrets) Armored Industrial dock Category:Neeran Empire Category:Neeran Category:Ships